Vampyrernas värld
by CrazyAminefan97
Summary: En berättelse som är inspirerad av vampyrserier Handlar om Clara och hennes vänner som lever ett ganska normalt liv, förutom en sak, dom är vampyrer och dom går i en skola för att lära sig leva som vampyrer och det händer en del saker som är både bra och dåliga


Vampyrernas Värld!

Kapitel 1

Jag går på en ovanlig skola som människor inte känner till, Jag heter Clara men jag är ingen människa. Jag är en vampyr som går i en skola för nybörjar vampyrer. Jag ska vara där tills jag har lärt mig allt om vampyrer och deras liv och hur de undviker konflikter med människor. Skolan som jag går i heter Nattens Hus, den har stora svarta portar som kontrollerar om någon okänd försöker ta sig igenom. Nattens hus har också ett effektivt larmsystem, om någon människa eller vampyr försöker göra inbrott larmar det och vakter kommer rusande och tar dem. Jag är en bra nybörjare, men det tar ett tag innan jag är en Superstar.

Jag ser att mina vampyrvänner är på väg till Matsalen, och jag smyger tyst efter dem.  
– Tjena polare! vad står på? hojtade jag.  
Emira, en av mina bästisar vände sig nyfiket om.  
– Nja, inget ska sticka till matan för att käka lite nam nam.  
– Vad blir det? frågade jag  
\- Det får du allt se, sa Emira och knuffade till mig.  
Vi gick i armkrok till matsalen.  
Emira sniffade lite hungrigt i luften, jag gjorde samma sak. Tänkte att det blir något gott som alla elever kommer uppskatta. Jag tog en vit plast tallrik med lite små och fina mönster på, slängde på lite kött och spaghetti, väntade på Emira för att det är mest hon som väljer bord.  
Hon såg ett vitt och rent bord med fina mönstrade skinnstolar.  
– Här sätter vi oss, sa Emira.  
Ok, Tänkte jag och satte mig bredvid henne och började ta lite kött och lite spaghetti.  
– Vet du om det finns nån sås till köttet? frågade hon.  
– Ja, det ligger i en burk på den sidan där maten finns, svarade jag.  
– Tack, ska jag hämta lite sås åt dig, undrade Emira.  
– Nä det är bra, men om du vill kan jag följa med dig, om det är okej för dig? frågade jag.  
– Det får du bestämma, sa hon.  
Ok, men då följer jag väl med henne tänkte jag.  
Gick efter henne och tittade på när hon slängde på såsen, sen gick vi och satte oss igen.  
Piiiiip Piiip Piip , larmet gick.  
Alla vampyrer som var närvarande sprang direkt ut till portarna. Där utanför stod en polis och granskade ett blodspår som verkade färskt.

Kapitel 2

En människa verkade vara närvarande, alla kände lukten av färskt blod. Jag kände att det brände i halsen, jag hade inte druckit på över en dag. Men nu måste jag bara dricka blodet som människan har i sina ådror. Emira som brukar vara ganska bra på att dölja sin blodtörst blev galen av lukten. Hon började morra åt mig och visa tänderna, Emira knuffade till mig så hårt att jag föll mot marken. Jag ska säga dig att det inte var gräs som jag föll på utan det var hård asfalt. Hon morrade ilsket och kastade sig på mig innan jag hann reagera, Emira bet tag i min nacke så att jag höll på att kvävas. Jag kastade henne ifrån mig, så långt att jag hann ta mig upp på fötter. Hon anföll mig igen, men denna gång vägrade hon att släppa taget om min nacke. Jag kämpade för mitt liv, sparkade henne allt vad jag kunde i magen. Hon släppte sakta taget och ramlade ihop bredvid mig, jag ställde mig upp och skrapade bort lite grus från mina kläder.

– Gick det bra? frågade Sara, en kompis till mig.

Jag nickade och drog upp jeansen en liten bit.

Sara tittade frågande på mig.

\- Vad håller du på med? skrek hon och hoppade på mig så att jag ramlade än en gång på asfalten.

– Ville bara kolla så att jag inte fick ett skrapsår, sa jag och försökte resa mig upp. Sara gick åt sidan, och studerade mig noga.

Jag fattade inte varför Sara helt plötsligt knuffade omkull mig, hon var nog rädd att hon skulle se en blodfläck. Men jag struntade i att fråga henne. Gick istället till polisen och frågade vad de höll på med.

– Vi håller på att lista ut vem som har dödat den här personen, sa polisen Eric.

– Men den som har mördat personen kan ha varit människa eller vampyr? undrade jag nyfiket.

En tyst minut ägde rum.

– Hm, Det är än så länge omöjligt att veta, svarade Eric med lite oro i rösten.

Det kunde jag nästan ana, tänkte jag.

Jag gick till Emira och väntade.

Kapitel 3!

Poliserna gav klartecken att gå in och fortsätta äta. Som vanligt gick jag till matsalen i armkrok med Emira.

– Försökte du bokstavligen döda mig där ute? skrek jag och morrade.

Hon vände bort huvudet och vägrade svara.

– Svara då! röt jag och kände ilskan stiga inom mig.

– J-ja-jag vet inte, stammade hon.

Jag kände på mig att hon var jävligt rädd just nu.

Vi satt tysta och pratade inte med varandra under tiden som vi åt upp den kvarvarande maten. Jag lät henne gå före med brickan. Vi gick sen till våran tredje lektion som var: läran om vampyrer.

– Väldigt intressant ämne, sa Emira och lutade sig fram.

– Jag vet, svarade jag henne.

– Ni ska senare ut och jaga så lyssna noga nu på det jag tänker säga, informerade våran lärare Lukas.

Alla i rummet var på helspänn.

– Ni måste ha en jävligt bra taktik för att lyckas med jakten, och se till att människan inte ser er. Jag lärde mig i unga år att vara så tyst och så smidig som möjligt. Om ni helt enkelt misslyckas då kan människorna döda er och sätta era huvuden på pålar. Det vill ni inte, vill jag lova er. Det låter hemskt och är det också.

Jag stelnade till och rös till vid tanken att jag inte skulle lyckas med jakten för jag vill verkligen inte förlora mitt liv till de där människorna.

Emira satt helt tyst och väntade på mer information.

Riiing , riing , klockan ringde och det betydde att lektionen var slut.

– Lycka till med jakten nu! och tänk på vad jag sa.

Va? tänkte jag. Ska vi jaga redan nu?

Men jag inbillade mig och gick på en liten rast med Emira och Sara.

Kapitel 4!

När rasten var slut gick jag och Emira ut för att jaga. Vi började närma oss en övergiven gård där ingen vampyr eller människa hade satt sina fötter på över 100 år. Det gnisslade i dörrarna och det tjöt i träden. Mitt långa svarta hår blev alldeles glansigt och blank när ljuset från gatulamporna träffade håret och gjorde så att det blänkte. Emira har inte den förmågan för att hon har rödaktigt och kort hår och i vampyr världen är det bara svarta hår som glänser när lamporna lyser på håret. Men hon brydde sig bara om att hitta ett lämpligt och svagt offer som inte kunde försvara sig.

– Där ser jag ett lämpligt byte, viskade Emira och började småspringa.

Jag följde efter henne och försökte att ha samma fart hela tiden.

Människan var helt oförberedd på faran. Vi knuffade omkull denne och bet fast oss i nacken så att den inte kunde fly någonstans. Jag höll på vila medan Emira hade ett hårt grepp om människans nacke och samtidigt var uppmärksam på faror. Efter ca 15 min så bestämde vi att vi skulle bita ihjäl bytet och sticka tillbaka till skolan för att visa upp vad vi hade fångat.

– Jag vill göra slut på människan, sa Emira och visade hugg tänderna.

– Kan inte vi göra det tillsammans? Att en håller fast medan den andra utför det dödliga bettet, frågade jag

– hm det lät faktiskt som en bra ide , sa hon och rullade människan så att den hamnade på ryggen.

Emira kvävde människan genom att bita djupt in i halsen. Sen passade hon på att dricka blodet som rann. Jag hittade ett annat ställe att dricka ur än halsen. Jag bet igenom magen och började också dricka.

När vi hade fått i oss tillräckligt med blod så att man kan klara sig flera dagar utan att jaga igen, tog vid med oss resterna och släpade de till skolan.

Kapitel 5

Jag och Emira öppnade försiktigt dörren till den långa men inte så vackra korridoren och smög sakta in. På väggarna hängde det tavlor som skulle föreställa kungarna som levde för ca 1000 år sedan. Den vita färgen som var målad på tapeterna i denna korridor och i närliggande salar höll på att lossna. Man kunde bara nudda lite med nageln så lossnade flera bitar samtidigt. Det dammade också mycket på grund av att tapeterna var mycket gamla. Vissa på Nattens hus var dessutom mycket allergiska mot damm. En av Emiras kompisar som heter Julia sprang i full fart mot oss genom korridoren och knuffade Emira så att hon föll mot det svartvita klinker golvet och förlorade medvetandet. Människan föll också mot golvet och när Julia märkte det så försökte hon få i sig några droppar blod, hon hade inte heller fått dricka på flera dagar. Jag såg vad hon försökte göra och försökte själv med att få henne att släppa människan. Men hon morrade ilsket och kramade bytet hårdare. Efter att hon hade morrat i 20 minuter gav hon upp, släppte människan och gick iväg med hungrande mage. Vi ska dela med oss av vårat byte senare på kvällen.

Kapitel 6

Kvällen närmade sig och jag och Emira gjorde oss extra fina.

– Vad tycker du om denna fina festklänning? frågade Emira.

Klänningen var lång, den nådde ända ner till golvet på henne. På ryggen fanns det ett safirblått band och fina mönster av olika slags blommor som glimmade i allt från vitt till svart, regnbågens färger helt enkelt. På halsen hade hon ett speciellt smycke som han bara hade på sig när det är fester och olika slags firanden. Emira vägrar att ha på sig det på en alldeles vanlig dag, undrar varför?

– klänningen är helt underbar, du passar verkligen i den, sa jag och började själv byta om.

Jag tog på mig en balklänning som jag köpte på rea för 200 kronor och den glänser i färgen rött men den når inte ända ner till golvet som Emiras gör. Ärmarna kan man veckla upp om man tycker att de är något för långa. På min klänning finns det inget safirblått band men istället har mitt band en mörkare röd än själva klänningen, vilket jag tycker är snyggt. Mönstret på ryggen och armarna är på fjärilar och blommor i olika nyanser av rött och orange.

När vi hade sminkat oss och gjort oss i ordning så gick vi till resten av klassen som tålmodigt väntade på att vi skulle dyka upp.

– Tjenare! Vad lång tid det tog för er att dyka upp, hojtade Julia.

– Var har ni hållit hus?

Jag sneglade på Emira, väntade på att hon skulle säga någonting.

– Vi har varit och bytt till finare kläder och fixat sminket, sa Emira.

– Typiskt tjejer, snäste en omogen kille längst bak i rummet.

– var har ni gömt erat byte då? sa Julia och lutade sig fram och försökte vänta tålmodigt.

– Vi har lagt det i rummet bredvid, sa jag medan jag höll ett vakande öga på Julia.

Jag ville inte att hon skulle bli lika vansinnig som i eftermiddags, för då kan hon skada någon riktigt allvarligt eller om det går för lång kan hon utan förvarning till och med döda någon. Jag och Emira såg på klassen innan vi öppnade dörren och gick ut för att hämta våran fångst för att visa upp den för dem. Alla eleverna var på helspänn, för de visste vad som skulle hända. Fångsten låg gömd i en gammal lokal som förr användes till att undervisa eleverna i Kemi.

När vi kom in så tittade alla nyfiket på oss, alla ville ha en bit av bytet. Julia var den som var mest uppjagad och ville ha den första biten, jag såg det på hennes kropphållning att hon var spänd och varenda liten muskel var i beredskap att hugga in så fort som möjligt. Hennes blå ögon var helt fokuserade och hon blinkade inte ens, så fokuserad var hon.

Jag och Emira släpade människan fram till katedern och la den där för att vila våra händer, det kändes som om människan vägde flera ton. Den vägde kanske bara 40kg.

– Vi gör så att alla ställer sig på ett snyggt rakt led så blir det ordning innan vi kan dela vårat byte med er, sa Emira högt och tydligt. Hon var väldigt bestämd vilket är bra. Klassen verkar bara lyssna på hennes order, inte mina.

Emira är chefen för hela denna klass, om hon säger att klassen ska göra si eller så då gör eleverna det hon säger utan att säga emot. Eleverna vet att om de retar upp Emira då får de underkänt i alla ämnen även om de har visat sig vara duktiga tidigare. Emira kan också slåss om det skulle behövas och en elev som gick på skolan tidigare fick uppleva det. Den tidigare eleven gjorde inte som Emira sa och vägrade lyssna på henne. Hon försökte först med snäll röst säga till eleven men Linus som han hette vägrade lyssna och ignorerade henne totalt. Sen höjde hon rösten lite men det funkade inte och till slut så hoppade Emira på Linus och nästan kvävde honom. Linus fick rivsår och bitmärken över hela kroppen. Hon var väldigt aggressiv och slutade inte förrän en lärare fick ingripa och sära på dem. Så alla har respekt för Emira.


End file.
